


For Bravery, Courage, and Dedication to Duty

by mindfluff



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Fluff, Homophobic Language, M/M, Polite Insults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindfluff/pseuds/mindfluff
Summary: Nick is getting an award from the Boston PD that some people don't think he's earned.  He's chosen Ty to present that award to him.
Relationships: Kelly Abbott/Nick O'Flaherty, Zane Garrett/Ty Grady
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	For Bravery, Courage, and Dedication to Duty

Ty was balancing on a ladder while juggling the paint roller and roller pan when his phone started vibrating in his pocket. It startled him enough that he flailed and almost spilled paint over the apartment’s newly refinished hardwood floors. He set the pan and roller more securely on top of the ladder and stepped down to the floor, digging the phone out of his pocket. 

“Grady,” he snapped, his irritation at being interrupted evident in his voice.

“Six, I need your help,” he heard Nick say in a pinched voice on the other end.

“Whatever you need O, you got it,” Ty answered, irritation evaporating at finally hearing Nick’s voice on the phone. It had been several months since Nick had spilled his guts in Scotland, and while Ty had tried to keep in touch via random texts, they hadn’t spoken since. Ty hoped Nick making this call was a sign their friendship was healing. “Wait, you’re not punking me with being arrested again, are you?”

Nick chuckled and Ty could hear the background noise change like Nick was driving. “Not this time Grady.” His voice turned serious. “I need you and Zane to come to Boston this weekend.”

Ty grabbed a rag from his back pocket and wiped the paint off his hands while trying to pin the phone between his ear and shoulder. “No problem, what are we doing.”

He heard Nick let out a deep breath before he got his answer. “Wear your dress blues. The policeman’s ball is this weekend and I need you guys here.”

Ty suppressed a shudder at the thought of attending a formal event. “We’re there. Do we need guns for this thing?” He had no idea why Nick thought he needed them to attend, and was hesitant to ask. He didn’t want to screw this up and lose whatever Nick wanted to salvage from their friendship, but with their history, the possibility of needing guns was high.

Nick barked a laugh, “Nah, it isn’t that kind of thing Ty. I’m getting an award and there’s been some noise about a gay cop can’t possibly ‘exemplify the bravery, courage and dedication to duty’ and I’ve gotta be blowing someone.”

“Last I knew you weren’t gay, Nick.” Ty interrupted.

“That’s what you took away from that?” Nick chuckled. “And bi or gay, the fucknut making the noise doesn’t know the difference. I’m bringing a guy as my plus one, ergo, I’m gay.”

Ty was still confused. “I’m not sure how Zane and I are going to help you with that.”

Nick snickered, “You two are pretty big and badass yourselves. All I want you to do is mingle, look tough, and be together.”

Ty stifled a groan. He hated functions like this, especially when he was expected to play nice with the other guests. “Ok, send me the info and I’ll book us a room.” Ty hesitated then asked, “How’re you doing O, I haven’t heard from you in a while.”

“Still pissed.” Ty sighed as Nick continued. “But I’m getting there.”

“More interested in you, jackass. How are you doing?”

Ty heard the background noise change as Nick parked the Range Rover and turned the engine off. “I’m better. Seems the tremors were PTSD related. The further away I get from that last deployment, the better I seem to get.”

“That’s good to hear O. You, uh, seeing anyone about it?” Ty winced, he had never felt this uncomfortable talking to Nick.

“Yeah. It helps. A lot.” Nick gave a deep exhale. “I’m leaving the force at the end of the year. The Doc and I are gonna be able to take up your cousin’s offer for that expedition after all.”

Ty was quiet for a beat trying to process the information. He knew Emma and her team had been having problems with the expedition since the previous year in Scotland, but he hadn’t realized Kelly and Nick were serious about joining it. 

“Good, uh, it’ll probably be easier than the long distance thing,” Ty cringed; that had sounded awkward even to him.

Nick sighed, “Knock it off Ty, you don’t do contrite well.”

Ty laughed a little, “Oh thank fuck. I’ve never felt more awkward in my life, and I don’t wanna be that way with you Nick.”

“Then don’t.” Ty heard another sigh before Nick continued speaking softer, “We’ll be ok Six, it’s just going to take time.”

"I miss you Nick," Ty said. "But if you need more time, I'll wait."

"Miss you too," Nick huffed. "Even if your better half appreciates my puns more."

"Yeah, he's an ass," Ty said with a grin. "Wait a minute, if Doc's your plus one, how are you inviting us?"

“Oh, didn’t I mention? You’re going to be my presenter.”

“What?!” Ty sputtered. “You mean I’m gonna stand up there and hand you the thing while your chief tells everybody what a perfect cop you are, right?”

Nick snickered, “Nope, you get to tell everyone that I am such a total badass that I get the Hanna Medal of Valor while my chief hands it to me.”

“And I get to do it in my dress blues,”” Ty said flatly

“Yep.”

“In front of a whole lotta people.”

“Only about three hundred or so.”

“Sharp rocks at the bottom?”

“Most likely.”

“Bring it on.”

Both men started laughing loudly and it took a few seconds before Ty could catch his breath. “Fucking Eli and his Disney movies.”

“Ah, those were the days,” Nick answered, still laughing. “I’ll email you the info Six…and thanks.”

“Any time O,” Ty answered.

After disconnecting the call, Ty basked for a few minutes in the warm feeling that his best and longest friend had finally reached out to him. Then he remembered what he had agreed to and called Zane in a panic. 

* * *

Four days later, Ty and Zane were checking into the Four Seasons across the street from where that night’s gala was being held. The flight up had been uneventful; Ty slept as usual and Zane caught up on some paperwork since he’d had to leave early for the flight. They had about two hours before they were meeting Nick and Kelly at the Park Plaza where the event was being held. 

Ty was pacing in circles in the expansive lobby, suit bag with his dress blues carefully held over his shoulder. He had drawn a blank every time he went to write his award speech and was absently running through several ideas in his head, content to let Zane worry about the details of check-in. Nick was getting the award for stopping a bank robbery while off duty without getting anyone killed. Ty had no idea what he was going to say; it was something any of them would have done, and Nick was embarrassed to be getting attention over it. Ty understood that, he preferred staying out of the limelight himself. It was something all of Sidewinder had shared and Ty figured it was probably due to their Recon training.

“Babe, relax,” he heard Zane say gently as he interrupted his latest round of pacing. “You’ll be charming, say something witty, then talk about Nick for a minute and hand him his award.” He put his hand on the small of Ty’s back and steered him towards the elevator. “We’ve got about two hours before we need to be there. You’ll think of something.”

“Not helping Zane,” Ty retorted stepping into the open elevator. 

Zane chuckled under his breath. “You want me to help you relax, Doll?” he said, his voice husky.

Ty cocked his head, giving Zane’s idea serious thought. “Yes,” he said eventually. “But then we’ll be all rushed and shit, and I’ll be more worked up, so no. Just show me the swanky digs we’ve booked for the weekend so I can go puke in peace.”

Ty stood next to the podium as Superintendent in Chief Linskey introduced Ty as a presenter for Nick’s award. He wasn’t really paying attention to what the man was saying; he was still scrambling for what to say that could possibly convey how much Nick deserved this recognition. The way his stomach tumbled made him glad he’d eaten sparingly of the dinner offered before the awards were presented, but he really wished he’d taken them up on the offer of wine. Ty looked out over the crowd, still grasping for words as Linsky droned on and met Nick’s eye just as it was time for him to take the podium. Nick winked at him, and just like that, Ty knew what he was going to say.

“Thank you Superintendent in Chief Linskey,” he said shaking the man’s hand. He turned to face the crowd. “I’ve known Nick for more than twenty years, and I can say without a doubt, he hates being recognized for things like this. When I parked myself down next to him on the bus to Parris Island, I knew I was sitting next to a man like no one I’d ever met before. As we went through basic training, and then Recon training, he was there next to me. He kept me from going AWOL when my brother was injured, he dragged me through a PT run so I wouldn’t get kicked out of Recon. Any time I’ve called him, he’s been there for me. Nick will give what anyone needs selflessly, and he’ll do it without question, and without any expectations attached. And that’s why he hates getting medals; see he doesn’t think what he does is special. He’s doing what anyone would do, he’s just the sucker who happened to be there when something needed doing. Well, he wasn’t the only one at the bank that day, but he was the only one who was able to do something. For that, and so much more, I am proud to present to my brother in arms and best friend, the Hanna Medal of Valor. Oohrah brother.”

Nick walked over and Ty took the ribboned medal from the police chief and fastened it around Nick’s neck. He snapped a smart salute which Nick returned, and then they both turned to the police chief and saluted him. There was some hand shaking, and picture taking, and then finally the two men were released back into the crowd and their respective boyfriends. 

Once they were out of the spotlight, Nick pulled Ty into a crushing hug. “I hate that shit,” he whispered in TY’s ear.

“I know Irish,” Ty murmured. “I know, but it’s the God’s honest truth, yeah?”

“Bunch of bullshit,” Nick replied, breaking the embrace. “And I can’t even say I was just in the right place at the right time now, so thanks for that.”

Ty laughed. “You deserve it O,” he said. “Only you would save a bank full of people during your day off and call it nothing heroic.”

“Dude, how long did it take you to write that?” Kelly asked, handing Nick a glass of water before snaking an arm around his waist.

Ty chuckled. “About 10 seconds right before I said it,” he answered.

Zane laughed. “He’d been stressing about it since you called,” he said to Nick. “I kept telling him he’d figure it out, but it didn’t matter.”

The four men made small talk with the other attendees as they drifted over to congratulate Nick. Ty noticed several of them congratulated Nick grudgingly after giving Ty and Zane a once over. 

Things were winding down, and all four of them were more than ready to leave when a stocky dark haired man in a patrolman’s uniform came over and clapped Nick heavily on the shoulder. 

“Congrats O’Flaherty,” he said, his words slightly slurred around the heavy Boston accent. “Least they got a real man to give ya the medal.” He turned to Ty and continued, oblivious to the mounting rage showing on Kelly’s face. “Didja know he was a fag when you was Marines together?”

“Nope, but I wish I had,” Ty answered. “Letting him fuck me might have made some lonely nights a little better for the both of us.” He gave the man a conspiratorial wink, and continued in a stage whisper. “But we might not have met our boyfriends if he had, so it all worked out.”

As Ty’s words filtered through the officer’s consciousness, Ty snapped his fingers as if he had forgotten something. “Which reminds me; this is my boyfriend, Assistant Special Agent in Charge of the Baltimore FBI field office, Zane Garrett, and I’m sure you already know Nick’s boyfriend, the Navy corpsman attached to our Force Recon Marines unit, Kelly Abbott.”

Zane and Kelly both stood with their arms crossed, not quite glaring at the man while Ty grinned at him. Nick shook his head; this was either going to go very, very bad, or would solve his problems with this particular homophobe until the end of the year when he left.

Zane held his hand out to the patrolman, “And you are?” he asked pointedly.

“Tommy O’Malley,” the other man replied reflexively shaking Zane’s hand.

“Nice to meet you Officer O’Malley,” Zane said. “How long have you been on the force?”

“Almost twelve years,” Tommy answered.

“You must enjoy being a patrolman then,” Zane commented, “I believe Nick was promoted to detective several years ago, correct?”

Nick nodded, “Yeah, about seven or so, I’ve only been part of the BPD for eleven.”

“Well, I’m sure being part of an elite special forces team helped with that,” Zane continued.

“Something helped with that,” the other man muttered. 

Nick saw Kelly flinch like he was going to unleash hell’s fury on the unsuspecting man, but just as quickly Ty, of all people, put a hand on his arm to stop him. Any time Ty was the voice of reason, Nick became concerned, and even more so when he saw the mischievous glint in Ty’s eye. Those two things together made Nick want to duck, cover, and pray like he was a teenager again.

“I’m sure it's related to the special forces,” Zane said conversationally. “You’re both white men and Boston natives, and while Nick is obviously not straight, that’s usually a hindrance, not an asset, so I doubt his promotion was anything other than merit based.”

Zane leaned forward and spoke in a fake conspiratorial tone. “I mean, I’d expect an intelligent man to realize that he’s surrounded by four very dangerous, very queer men and wouldn’t imply that anything untoward had caused one of them to be promoted. Your lack of that observation however, implies that you wouldn’t be suited for anything more intellectually taxing than a beat cop position.”

Zane paused a moment and glanced at Ty who threw him a wink. Ty had a hand on Kelly’s arm, and Nick looked like he was deciding if he should run or rescue the man. When Zane raised his eyebrows in silent question, Nick waited a beat before he gave a feral grin and shrugged minutely, so Zane turned back to his quarry.

The other man had realized he’d been insulted and was turning red, and gearing up to argue back before Zane cut him off. “It is possible, however, that you’ve been operating under the assumption that advancement in the ranks can only be achieved via carnal gratification of someone in a position of greater power. This then begs the question as to exactly why you are still at your present position. I am forced to conclude that you either cannot bring yourself to attempt to provide said gratification, or your have, and it was so unsatisfactory that it wasn’t worth a promotion.”

By this point the five of them had garnered the attention of a few of the remaining attendees, including Nick’s captain, and another detective who had coughed to cover a laugh. Ty and Kelly were unabashedly grinning from ear to ear, and Nick was trying, unsuccessfully, to suppress a smirk.

O’Malley stood in shocked silence, his face turning a deep shade of red as Zane’s insults swam through the alcohol soaking his brain. Just before he could say anything Kelly slipped out from under Ty’s restraining hand and reached a hand out to grab the other man’s arm. He made a show of taking his pulse and then pressed the back of his hand to O’Malley’s forehead. 

“Are you ok?” he asked, “You don’t look well. I’m going to recommend you stop at a drugstore on the way home and ask for a five percent spermatozoa solution that you can self-administer orally. That should fix you right up, and it may help with your hangover tomorrow too.”

Ty choked back a laugh that quickly turned into a coughing fit causing Nick to thump him on the back.

“What?” O’Malley stuttered.

“You look ill, man,” Kelly reiterated. “You might be coming down with something other than the DTs. Look, you want me to write down what you need to ask the pharmacist?”

The other man nodded dumbly, and Kelly grabbed a napkin from a nearby table and Zane dutifully pulled a pen out of the inner pocket of his suit coat and offered it to him. Kelly started writing, but before he could finish, another man stalked up to them and grabbed O’Malley by the arm, and dragged him away.

“Hey wait a minute man,” Kelly called out. “He didn’t take the paper!”

O’Malley’s companion shot him an evil look over his shoulder and marched both of them out of the banquet hall.

Kelly turned back to the rest of the group, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face and eyes twinkling merrily. Nick’s captain was staring at him, mouth slightly agape.

“Did you just tell him…” he started.

“Yep!” Kelly said happily.

“And to ask a pharmacist…”

“Yep!”

Captain Branson ran a hand down his face as he turned to Nick. “As your Captain, I am _so_ glad you’re retiring. If that idiot figures out what your boyfriend said, I’ll be able to sit on his complaint long enough for you to be gone.”

Kelly tried, and failed, to look contrite at the idea he may have gotten Nick in trouble with his boss.

“As a friend though, the man had it coming,” he continued. “Jesus, what kind of idiot insults the guest of honor while he’s surrounded by two ex-special forces and and a senior agent of the FBI?”

Zane chuckled, “One that hasn’t been promoted from patrolman even after twelve years.”

Branson glanced at Zane, “Yeah, he’s never been known for his powers of deduction, but he’s good at keeping his head in tense situations.”

Kelly shrugged, “Everyone is good at something.” He grabbed Nick’s hand and pulled him close. “Are we good to leave yet? I’ve never been fucked by an award winning cop and I’d like to rectify that.”

Zane laughed as Nick blushed beet red and Ty pretended to be throwing up and Branson laughingly said “Yeah, you guys can go. Nick, we’ll see you on Monday, and try to avoid O’Malley until you retire.”

“Will do, Cap,” Nick said. “Come on, I want to get this reprobate home before he says something I’ll regret later.”

“Fuck that,” Ty shot back. “I want you to get him home before I have to listen to any more things I never wanted to know.”

Branson walked away laughing and gave a wave over his shoulder to the group while Kelly and Zane started laughing at Ty’s outrage.

Zane wrapped an arm around Ty’s waist and pulled him close for a kiss. “C’mon Doll, there’s a hotel room waiting for us, and someone looks too hot for his own good in dress blues.”

“Of course I’m hot in dress blues,” Ty sniffed, “I’m a Goddamned Marine.”

“Oohrah brother,” Nick and Kelly both replied, leering at each other.

The three of them burst into laughter while Zane rolled his eyes and herded them all out into the night. 

The four of them walked across the street to Ty and Zane’s hotel, but Ty paused before opening the door to the lobby. “We’ll meet you for breakfast tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” Nick started.

“Better make it brunch,” Kelly interrupted. “I’ve got plans you don’t want to know about.”

“Kelly,” Ty whined. “We had a deal; no sex talk, no freak outs.”

“Eh, freaking out is good for you once in a while,” Kelly said flippantly. “See you tomorrow!”

Zane was still chuckling when they got in the cab, and Ty gave the cabbie their address.

“You know he does it just to tease you right, Doll?” He said, squeezing Ty’s hand gently.

“Yeah,” Ty answered. “I’m getting used to … them, but letting him tease me about it feels better than being awkward.”

Zane huffed and kissed Ty gently on the lips. “I love you, you know that.”

Ty kissed him back. “Yeah Lonestar, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to Bre (and everyone else on the [Cut & Run discord](https://discord.gg/bNSMkvt)) for Zane’s insults because I am in no way civilized enough to politely insult someone.


End file.
